Rumah
by kuncipintu
Summary: "...rumah kita, ya, ini, Super Junior." / Birthday fic untuk uri Eternal Magnae yang kecepetan satu hari / Super-gaje / More warnings inside / RnR, please?


×**R**u**m**a**h**×

**.**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**All casts © themselves and God**

**.**

_**Seriously **_**gaje, Super Aneh, gak nyambung, sulit dimengerti, berbahaya bagi kesehatan tangan, kaki, perut, serta jiwa.**

**.**

_Yak, satu lagi FF super-duper-mega-giga-ekstra gaje dari saya. Saya mohon maaf karena masih nyampah disini. u.u'_

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read****, then.**

**.**

_**Please enjoy (if you can)~**_

_**Happy reading, yeorobun~~ ^^**_

_**.**_

_**xxXXxx**_

_**.**_

**S**atu hari tanpa jadwal. Pada hari membahagiakan itulah seluruh _member _Super Junior berusaha menikmati waktu-waktu langka itu sejak _comeback _mereka. Tentu saja seluruh _member _ingin menikmati hari ini dengan hal-hal yang tidak dapat mereka lakukan saat jadwal sedang menunggu di hari-hari lain.

Pemandangan yang jarang terlihat kini terlihat di ruang tengah _dorm _Super Junior, kali ini semua _member—_kecuali Siwon, dan Kangin yang masih sibuk berenang dalam mimpinya_—_berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang asyik mengobrol dengan suara keras sambil sesekali melakukan gerakan _dance_. Kyuhyun sedang memandangi laptop-nya dengan tatapan penuh sayang, jarinya menekan _keyboard _laptop dengan ketukan yang teratur. Di sebelah Kyuhyun, ada Yesung yang memaksa Sungmin untuk bertanding _starcraft _dengannya. Oh _yeah_, wabah _starcraft _sudah mendunia. Leeteuk sibuk bercerita kepada Shindong tentang acara-acara yang pernah didatanginya. Sesekali suara keras Eunhyuk menyahuti cerita Leeteuk.

Suasana di ruang tengah benar-benar ramai, sekaligus sesak, mengingat ada cukup banyak makhluk hidup yang memerlukan oksigen di dalamnya. Mungkin tenaga mereka sudah kembali terisi setelah mengistirahatkan diri semalaman dan memakan sarapan bergizi—buatan Ryeowook tentunya.

Lalu, dimana Ryeowook sendiri?

Ryeowook kini tengah berada di dapur, menyiapkan beberapa makanan kecil untuk para _hyung_-nya dan Kyuhyun. Sesekali dia tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar teriakan dari Eunhyuk—yang sebenarnya berteriak tanpa alasan. Jika keributan mereka didengar dari luar, mungkin seseorang akan mengira kalau sedang ada demo BBM di dalam _dorm _mereka.

Keributan di _dorm _lebih jelas terdengar ketika tujuh pasang mata yang ada di sana menangkap bayangan kue-kue di piring yang dipegang Ryeowook.

"Waaa~! Makan!" dengan beringas, Eunhyuk mencoba meraih piring kue dari tangan Ryeowook. Begitupun Shindong dan Donghae.

Namun, tangan mereka masih kalah cepat dibandingkan oleh tangan berjari kecil milik Yesung. Mendapati dirinya yang berhasil merebut 'piala kemenangan' tersebut membuat Yesung menyeringai kecil. Tapi sedetik setelah ia merasakan hawa kemenangan tersebut, Eunhyuk sudah lebih dulu mencomot satu potong kue disana dan melahapnya.

Kemudian, seluruh _member _berebutan menghabisi isi piring malang tersebut. Hanya tersisa Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis melihat tingkah _hyung-_nya, dan Kyuhyun yang masih memandangi _laptop _-nya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

**xxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

**L**ima menit berlalu sejak isi piring yang dibawa Ryeowook tadi ludes. Kini seluruh _member _kembali pada kegiatan awalnya, kecuali Sungmin yang sekarang membantu Ryeowook mencuci piring. Dan kehebohan yang sama kembali terdengar ketika Leeteuk membuka pembicaraan tentang 'daftar hal-hal bodoh yang pernah dilakukan oleh Kim Youngwoon'. Pembicaraan penuh tawa kembali menghiasi ruang tengah _dorm _mereka, apalagi ketika Sungmin juga ikut bergabung. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil beberapa _snack _dari dalam lemari es, Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah mengelus-elus layar laptop-nya yang menampilkan tulisan berwarna-warni, "_You WON_!", dan Kangin yang menggulung dirinya sendiri di dalam selimut.

Selama hampir satu jam, mereka masih berada pada posisi yang sama dengan kegiatan yang juga tidak berubah. Pada saat itulah Ryeowook datang ke ruang tengah dengan senyum kecilnya yang—walaupun kecil—manis.

"_Hyungdeul~"_ Ryeowook bersuara lirih, para _hyung _yang dipanggil tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang Ryeowook katakan sehingga mereka mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

Ryeowook terdiam.

"_Hyung~~_" kali ini Ryeowook mengeraskan suaranya sembari melirik ke arah Shindong dan kawan-kawan yang sedang asyik membicarakan Vidi Aldiano.

Kali ini sepertinya Leeteuk mendengar suara Ryeowook dengan jelas sehingga dia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang berada di samping kanan belakangnya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Leeteuk pada Ryeowook.

"_Hyung, _ayo kita jalan-jalan …," ajak Ryeowook dengan senyumannya.

"_Ne_? Jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Ke tempat-tempat yang seru! Dimana pun juga boleh! Tapi kita perginya sama-sama, ya~!" sahut Ryeowook bersemangat—hampir berteriak karena senang.

"Ay? Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana, Wookie-ah?" Yesung yang sempat mendengar sekilas percakapan Ryeowook dan Leeteuk ikut bertanya.

"Eum … Sungai Han?" kepala Ryeowook beralih ke arah Yesung yang masih berkutat dengan _game-_nya. "Ayo kita ke sungai Han! Aku sudah persiapkan bekal untuk nanti. Disana pemandangannya pasti indah. Kita 'kan sudah jarang sekali pergi bersama-sama." Tambah Ryeowook lagi dengan bersemangat.

"Aku gak ikutan." Kyuhyun yang dari tadi belum kebagian dialog pun akhirnya memperdengarkan suaranya.

"_Waeyo?_" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada kecewa.

"Males, ah. Mendingan juga di sini. Di luar panas, tauk!" jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya. Ngapain sih jalan-jalan lagi? Bikin capek aja. Jarang-jarang loh kita dapat libur begini," Shindong pun menyahut membenarkan Kyuhyun.

"Yaaaah~" Ryeowook mengeluh lesu sebelum kemudian membersihkan lantai dari bungkus-bungkus makanan yang sudah kosong.

**.**

**.**

**xxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

**M**atahari sudah mulai meninggi ketika Kangin dengan penampilan berantakan keluar dari kamar tidur. Ryeowook melirik sepintas ke arah _hyung_-nya yang wujudnya sangat berantakan karena baru bangun. Namun setelah dilihatnya Kangin malah merebut bantal yang dipegang Eunhyuk lalu kembali tidur, Ryeowook mengembalikan pandangannya ke buku resep yang tadi dibacanya.

"_Ya_! Kangin-_ah_! Bangun! Mandi!" Leeteuk berseru lumayan keras ketika Kangin mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal tadi.

"Kangin-_ah_! Bangun! Mandi!"

"Bangun! Mandi!"

"_Ya_! Kangin-_ah_!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menirukan ucapan Leeteuk—yang menggunakan bahasa informal—untuk membangunkan Kangin. Kangin lalu beranjak ke arah kamarnya setelah melemparkan bantal ke Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang malah asyik tertawa.

Ryeowook melirik mereka yang sibuk tertawa. Ryeowook tiba-tiba jadi berpikir, mengapa Kangin tidak pernah memukulnya seperti itu? Bahkan sekedar mendorong atau menoyor kepalanya pun tidak pernah. Bukan berarti Ryeowook ingin dipukul atau diperlakukan kasar, hanya saja, banyak orang bilang pukulan dan siksaan (?) Kangin adalah caranya menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. Kalau Ryeowook tidak pernah dikasari sekalipun oleh Kangin, apa itu berarti Kangin tidak menyayanginya?

Oh, tentu saja tidak. Bukankah seluruh _member _Super Junior saling menyayangi?

Tapi coba lihat mereka semua.

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Shindong sedang mengobrol dengan suara keras. Cengiran lebar tidak pernah hilang dari wajah mereka. Ryeowook belum pernah berbagi cerita dengan mereka semua sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu.

Lalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka terlihat asyik sekali memainkan _game _di laptop masing-masing sampai tidak mendengarkan apa yang Yesung bicarakan di samping mereka. Dan—seperti biasa—berakhir dengan mendaratnya telapak tangan Yesung di belakang kepala Kyuhyun dan ringisan sang _magnae _karena geplakan maut Yesung. Sungmin melirik sekilas, kemudian beranjak untuk memijit tengkuk Kyuhyun.

Kalau dilihat dari sini, mereka semua terlihat begitu akrab, walaupun keakrabannya tidak wajar. Meskipun Yesung memukul Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang marah. Walaupun Eunhyuk dan Shindong berdebat sampai lama pun, selalu berakhir dengan tawa. Tapi mengapa Ryeowook tidak diajak untuk bergabung dengan mereka?

Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi, Ryeowook duduk di sudut ruangan ini? Sendirian, sepi, hanya ditemani oleh lembaran-lembaran buku resep. Apa mereka tidak sadar?

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang ketika memikirkan semua itu.

Lihat itu!

Kyuhyun bahkan beranjak ke dapur untuk membawakan Sungmin dan Yesung makanan kecil, tetapi dia tidak mau Ryeowook ajak jalan-jalan ke Sungai Han. Padahal Ryeowook tidak akan menyuruhnya mengambil makanan seperti itu—karena malah Ryeowook yang selalu menyiapkan makanan.

Akhirnya, dengan perasaan awut-awutan, Ryeowook pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Baru seteguk diminumnya, terdengar teriakan dari kamar Kangin.

"Woo~! Lap! Cepat ambil kain lap!" teriak Kangin dengan nada panik.

"He? Lap?" Shindong yang datang paling awal bingung karena kata 'lap'.

"Buat apa?" disusul oleh pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk yang sama bingungnya.

"Ck! Cepat! Nanti ini tambah basah!" Kangin menunjuk-nunjuk kasurnya sambil menaikkan volume suaranya.

Tepat saat itu, Ryeowook sampai di ambang pintu kamar Kangin dan bertanya, "_Hyung_, kenapa?"

"Aish-! Jangan tanya-tanya! Cepat ambilkan lap!" Ryeowook tersentak kaget karena Kangin tiba-tiba membentaknya. Tentu saja dengan suara menggelegar. Jangan anggap remeh tiga tanda seru yang berjajar itu.

Dengan cemberut karena kesal dibentak tiba-tiba, Ryeowook berjalan cepat ke arah dapur dan kembali lagi ke kamar Kangin dengan kain lap di tangannya—yang segera direbut oleh Kangin dengan agak kasar.

"Lama banget cuma disuruh ngambil kain lap aja! Memangnya dapur sejauh apa-," Ryeowook tidak mendengarkan lagi omelan Kangin. Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan Kangin yang sibuk mengelap genangan air yang lumayan banyak di kasurnya—entah karena apa.

Ryeowook sedikit menghentakkan kakinya ketika ia sampai di ruang tengah. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ryeowook yang dibentak, sih? Padahal dia 'kan baru datang. Memangnya Kangin tidak tahu kalau hari ini Ryeowook sedang sensitif?

"Wook-_ah_ … Kangin-_hyung _kenapa? Kamu apain dia sampai marah-marah begitu?" tanya Donghae dengan muka polos.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Ia malah melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Kenapa Donghae bicara seolah-olah penyebab marahnya Kangin itu Ryeowook, sih? Memangnya Ryeowook tahu apa? Baru datang saja dia sudah dibentak-bentak. Hish. Menyebalkan.

Ryeowook memilih untuk berbaring di kasurnya dan mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone_. Dengan sengaja, volume-nya diatur paling keras. Ryeowook lalu menggeser tubuhnya, mencari tempat nyaman untuk berbaring. Tapi kali ini, kasurnya terasa seperti papan. Rasanya sama sekali tidak empuk. Entah mengapa, hari ini semua hal seolah-olah salah di mata Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**xxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

**E**ntah sudah seberapa lama Ryeowook tertidur dengan _headphone_ masih menempel di telinganya. Suara _hyungdeul_-nya yang tadi amat sangat ribut sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ryeowook melangkah keluar kamar perlahan.

Sepi.

Tidak ada suara siapa-siapa—karena memang Ryeowook tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Mungkin _member _yang lain sedang tidur siang berjamaah. Ryeowook menengok ruang tengah, namun disana juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yang ada hanya beberapa gelas kosong dan bungkus makanan kecil yang langsung dibersihkan oleh Ryeowook.

"_Hyung? _Yesung-_hyung_?" Ryeowook memanggil _hyung_ sekamarnya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia lalu beranjak memeriksa seluruh ruangan di _dorm_. Tapi tidak ada satu pun _member _muncul.

Ryeowook kembali ke kamarnya dengan kebingungan. Apa para _member _pergi ke suatu tempat, ya? Tapi kenapa Ryeowook tidak diajak, sih? Tadi ketika ia mengajak mereka semua jalan-jalan, tidak ada yang menanggapi dengan serius. Kenapa sekarang mereka malah pergi tanpa mengajak Ryeowook?

Ryeowook merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidurnya yang masih berantakan. Melirik jam dinding, ternyata sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Ia akhirnya meraih handuknya dan pergi mandi. Ryeowook sengaja mandi berlama-lama, toh tidak ada Yesung yang akan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandinya.

Ketika ia selesai melaksanakan ritual mandi sorenya, terdengar suara-suara dari ruang tengah. Sepertinya para _member _benar-benar pergi berjalan-jalan tanpa mengajak Ryeowook serta dan baru pulang sekarang. Oh, betapa menyebalkan.

Ryeowook hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan _handphone_-nya. Dalam hati, Ryeowook berharap kalau Yesung atau siapapun akan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan memberikannya oleh-oleh—atau setidaknya, meminta maaf karena tidak mengajaknya serta. Namun setengah jam kemudian, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau para manusia di luar sana akan menghampirinya di kamar.

Ryeowook hampir membanting HP-nya karena kesal—jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau benda itu lumayan mahal. Ia akhirnya meraih laptop putihnya dari tas, memainkan beberapa _game _yang tidak pernah dimainkannya lagi enam bulan terakhir ini.

**.**

**.**

**xxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

**Kriiuuuk~**

**T**iba-tiba perut Ryeowook berbunyi—untung tidak cukup nyaring untuk didengar oleh orang-orang di luar kamar. Ryeowook baru sadar kalau ia bahkan belum makan siang. Bagaimana dengan para _member_? Biasanya mereka selalu menunggu Ryeowook memasak untuk mereka. Ah, untuk apa dipikirkan? Palingan mereka sudah membeli makan siang ketika jalan-jalan tadi.

Ryeowook mencibir pada dirinya sendiri karena masih memikirkan _member-member _resek itu. Ups, apa tadi Ryeowook bilang 'resek'?

Tapi, ego Ryeowook lebih besar, lebih baik dia menahan lapar sampai tengah malam nanti daripada harus bertatap muka dengan makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan itu. Ugh, Ryeowook benar-benar kesaaaaaalll…!

**.**

**.**

**xxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

"**W**ook?" terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya seiring dengan ketukan lembut pada pintu kamarnya. Suara Siwon. Kapan dia datang kesini, eh?

"Masuk!" Ryeowook sedikit berseru, entah mengapa ia juga jadi ikut-ikutan kesal pada Siwon. Tentu saja, sekali kita kesal pada satu orang, seolah-olah semua orang di dunia juga jadi mengesalkan.

"Kukira masih tidur …," ujar Siwon sambil berjalan ke arah Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi."

"Kenapa gak gabung sama yang lain?"

"Males."

Siwon menatap Ryeowook lekat, sepertinya dia mengerti kalau _dongsaeng_-nya ini sedang dalam suasana _bad mood _akut.

"Lagi jengkel, ya? Kenapa memangnya?" Siwon mengambil tempat di sebelah Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

Ryeowook pun menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Siwon, tanpa sadar ia menceritakan semua yang membuat _mood_-nya menjadi buruk.

"Kalau tahu begini, mending aku pulang ke rumah aja tadi!" jerit Ryeowook di akhir ceritanya. "Walau cuma sehari libur, setidaknya lebih seru kalau menghabiskannya bareng keluargaku daripada harus bertapa di kamar begini …,"

"Kan yang ngurung diri di kamar, kamu sendiri, Wook …," Siwon terkekeh kecil.

"Hhhhh~" Ryeowook menghela nafas keras, berpikir kalau Siwon juga ikut menyalahkannya.

"Lagian, kamu mau pulang kemana lagi?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ke rumah, lah! Lebih seru liburan di rumah, daripada di _dorm _tapi sendirian!"

"Memang menurutmu rumah itu yang seperti apa?" Siwon bertanya lagi sambil menatap Ryeowook lekat. Pertanyaannya harus dijawab.

"Tempat aku bisa bertemu dengan orang tua dan saudaraku. Tempat paling nyaman yang ada di dunia. Rumah itu tempat dimana kita gak akan ingin pulang lagi …," Ryeowook menjawab diplomatis sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kalau gitu, bukankah kami ini saudaramu? Bukannya kamu merasa nyaman di sini?"

"Iya, sih … _Memberdeul _semua saudaraku, tapi mana bisa nyaman kalau ditinggal sendirian di _dorm, _padahal yang lain jalan-jalan!" Ryeowook masih bersikeras.

"Maksudku, bukan _dorm_-nya, tapi Super Junior …," Siwon masih berbicara dengan nada lembut, padahal Ryeowook sudah siap mencak-mencak dari tadi.

"Eum?" Ryeowook menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Bingung.

"Maksudku, kita semua merasa nyaman 'kan bisa berada dalam Super Junior?" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, kalau sudah begitu, kamu mau pulang kemana lagi? Rumah kita, ya, Super Junior …," sahut Siwon sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kamar Ryeowook dengan senyum puas.

Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri masih sibuk memikirkan perkataan _hyung_-nya tersebut, sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum tipis yang manis terlukis di wajahnya.

Terkadang, sifat sok puitis milik Siwon memang cukup membantu …

**.**

**.**

**xxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

**R**yeowook masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, mencoba menamatkan _game _yang sempat terbengkalai selama enam bulan ini. Ternyata menyendiri, lumayan ada untungnya, dari sore tadi sampai sekarang, pukul delapan malam, Ryeowook telah berhasil menamatkan dua _game_. Tepuk tangan untuk calon _master game _kita yang baru!

Tapi tiba-tiba, lampu di kamarnya padam. Ryeowook melirik ke lubang ventilasi di pintu kamar. Ruangan lainnya juga gelap. Samar-samar terdengar suara Donghae dan Eunhyuk berteriak—mungkin—dari kamar mereka. Satu yang dapat menjelaskan penyebab kejadian ini, mati lampu.

Ryeowook menghela nafas kemudian meraba-raba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari lampu _emergency_. Setelah menemukan—dan menyalakannya, tentu saja—ia kembali pada laptopnya. Tinggal tiga level lagi, dan _Plant vs Zombie_-nya akan benar-benar tamat. Ryeowook, _fighting_!

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya dijeblak dengan keras, dan memunculkan sosok Yesung dengan mukanya yang seperti … errr … seperti biasa.

"Oh!" teriaknya kemudian. Ryeowook menoleh sedikit. Ada apa dengan _hyung_-nya yang satu ini?

"Ryeowook-ah?"

"_Ne_?" Ryeowook masih memandangi Yesung dengan heran. "Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Eh? Gak apa-apa. Kukira tadi kamu hantu …," ujar Yesung dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Nyit. Sebuah perempatan kecil muncul di jidat Ryeowook. Hantu, katanya?

Tapi cahaya laptop yang hanya menyinari sebagian kecil wajah Ryeowook memang membuatnya terlihat seperti … um … Sadako? Apalagi dengan poni panjangnya itu. Pantas saja Yesung kaget.

Dan sekarang, _hyung_ kesayangannya itu sedang sibuk mencari-cari entah apa. "Nah!" Yesung mengacungkan sebuah senter—benda yang dicarinya—sambil tersenyum penuh rasa menang. Kemudian Yesung menyalakan dan menaruh senter tersebut di … kandang kura-kuranya.

Ryeowook hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum geli. Sepertinya sekarang _mood _Ryeowook benar-benar sudah kembali seperti sediakala.

Ia lalu mengikuti Yesung yang beranjak menuju ruang tengah. Dan pemandangan yang didapati oleh mereka berdua adalah ruang tengah yang gelap—sangat. Ryeowook meraih senter yang terletak di meja dan mulai menyenteri seluruh penjuru ruang tengah sebelum akhirnya menemukan sebuah gundukan mencurigakan.

Sekali lihat, dan Ryeowook dapat menebak kalau gundukan itu adalah Shindong, Leeteuk, dan Sungmin yang sedang saling berpelukan di balik selimut. Ryeowook mengarahkan senternya ke arah lain, dan mendapati Kangin yang malah asyik tertidur di lantai.

"Woy! Silau!" seru Kangin ketika cahaya dari senter Ryeowook mengenai wajahnya. Ryeowook hanya nyengir meminta maaf.

Sedangkan Yesung sekarang telah bergabung dengan gundukan Shindong-Leeteuk-Sungmin.

"Siapa sih itu, yang pegang senter?" Shindong mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. Dan sedetik kemudian …

"Demi kolornya Eunhyuk, ada hantu di dorm kita …!"

…ia berteriak sangat kencang sambil menunjuk Ryeowook.

Nyiiit kuadrat. Hantu?

Kali ini, sebuah perempatan lengkap dengan pangkalan ojeknya mampir di jidat Ryeowook. Ia segera mematikan senternya sebelum ada orang lain yang memanggilnya hantu. Seketika, suasana di ruang tengah kembali gelap gulita.

"_Hyungdeul _alay, deh …," sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang _awkward _di antara Ryeowook dan gundukan misterius—yang sebenarnya sudah tidak misterius lagi—tersebut.

"Orang aku cuma matiin lampu sebentar buat nakut-nakutin Donghae-_hyung_, kok …," Sudah pasti, satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki pikiran laknat untuk menakut-nakuti _hyung_-nya hanya si _magnae, _Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menyibak selimut yang menyembunyikan _hyung-hyung_-nya sambil menyeringai setan.

"…eh, sekalinya, bukan cuma Donghae-_hyung_ yang ketakutan…," tambahnya disertai kekehan mengerikan.

"Aish-! Kau ini-! Jadi tadi yang pegang-pegang senter itu kau, eh?" damprat Sungmin sambil mencubit lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aduh, _hyung, _apaan, deh? Pegang senter apaan? Orang aku baru datang …," Kyuhyun meringis kesal dan kesakitan.

"Yang pegang senter itu aku, _hyung …_," ujar Ryeowook sambil menyalakan lagi senternya. Tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang dijadikan kambing hitam oleh Sungmin.

"Gyaaah! Hantu!" Sungmin menjerit, Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Shindong terbelalak. Mereka berempat kembali masuk ke dalam selimut, kali ini ditambah oleh Kyuhyun.

Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedang ber-_sweatdrop _ria. Tapi tak lama kemudian Ryeowook terkekeh geli sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya. Merasa ia sudah menunaikan balas dendamnya pada _memberdeul _yang dengan tega menyuekinya sepanjang hari ini. Yasudahlah, lupakan saja kekesalan Ryeowook hari ini. Yang penting balas dendamnya sudah terlaksana—walapun sebenarnya pada awalnya dia tidak berniat balas dendam.

Tapi satu teriakan dari Kyuhyun mencegah Ryeowook untuk meneruskan kekehannya.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Tunggu balasanku! Jangan lupa besok hari apa! Aku sama _hyungdeul _sudah beli telor selusin sama tepung sekilo, loh!"

"Ya! Kyuhyun-_ah_, kenapa kamu kasih tahu …?" terdengar lamat-lamat suara Sungmin berbisik.

Besok? Hari ini, 20 Juni. Berarti besok ... ulang tahunnya.

Wajah Ryeowook memucat, bibirnya menggumamkan do'a-do'a pengusir setan. Ia dapat membayangkan seringai setan milik Kyuhyun dan tawa menggelegar _hyungdeul_-nya.

Yah, setidaknya kita semua tahu alasan mengapa Ryeowook tidak diajak pergi berbelanja tadi siang. Semoga beruntung di hari ulang tahunmu besok, Ryeowook-_ah …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**End of the story—**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Ige mwoyaaaaaa_~? _What the hell is this_?

Gaje, ya? Ceritanya gak nyambung? Beginilah akibat kalau memaksakan diri membuat fic di tengah-tengah Ulangan Semester-_-

Saya dari dulu kepengen banget bikin _birthday fic _buat Ryeowook. Tapi baru bisa ngetik sekarang, dan waktu di tengah-tengah masa pengetikan, idenya tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana. Jadinya, ceritanya amat-sangat-sungguh-sungguh gak nyambung begini …

Walaupun embel-embelnya _birthday fic_, temanya lumayan jauh dari kata ulang tahun, ya? Dan judulnya … judul macam apa itu? *nunjuk-nunjuk judul di atas*

_By the way_, selamat ulang tahun, _uri _Wookie~ _Wish you all the best~! _Dan, maaf saya gak bisa bikin _birthday fic _yang bagus buatmu … T_T

_**Your review, comments, and good critism will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
